1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to centrifuge apparatus and, more particularly, to a multiple function centrifuge apparatus and method for the selective centrifugation of a plurality of samples having a preselected sample size selected from a range of sample sizes at predetermined speeds of rotation and for predetermined periods of time.
2. The Prior Art
The centrifugation of various types of liquid suspensions is a very important step in the analysis of the constituents of the liquid suspension. For example, a number of diagnostic procedures require the centrifugation of samples of body fluids in order to determine the proper treatment protocol. As one illustrative example, if a physician suspects a patient is suffering from, say, a bladder infection the physician will order the analysis of a urine specimen from that patient. A portion of the urine specimen is subjected to centrifugation so that any bacteria present in the urine will be agglomerated in the bottom of the centrifugation tube where it can then be retrieved and analyzed. If it were not for centrifugation, any microorganisms in the urine may be too dispersed to enable the laboratory technician to readily identify, first, the presence of microorganisms in the urine and, second, the type of microorganism so that the proper treatment protocol can be established. Analysis of blood is also another important diagnostic procedure and is significantly enhanced through centrifugation. Perhaps one of the most vital aspects of blood analysis is that analysis done at the site of an accident, battlefield injury, or the like, wherein a prompt, accurate analysis of the blood is critical to the ultimate survival of the victim. This prompt, accurate analysis is made possible with the assistance of centrifugation.
Historically, the centrifugation of body fluids such as blood has required the use of sophisticated, expensive equipment suitable for use only in a laboratory environment. Further, different centrifugation requirements necessitated the use of different centrifugation equipment. As such, it was highly impracticable to expect to use this type of centrifugation equipment at the scene of a remote accident especially if one is expected to process a variety of body fluid samples in various quantities and under different centrifugation speeds.
In view of the foregoing it would be an advancement in the art to provide a centrifugation apparatus that is portable and configured to process a variety of sample containers having a preselected range of sizes and with each size within the range requiring a different centrifugation protocol. It would also be an advancement in the art to provide a multiple function centrifuge apparatus having a rotor with a plurality of sets of receptacles therein, each set of receptacles being configured to receive a corresponding set of centrifugation containers. It would also be an advancement in the art to provide a index plate for the rotor wherein a single set of holes in the index plate keys the underlying receptacles in the rotor to restrict the placement of centrifugation containers to a single set of centrifugation containers. Such a novel centrifugation apparatus and method is disclosed and claimed herein.